Użytkownik:GinnyWeasley1981d
Mary Kordelia Black (ur. 31 stycznia 1980 r.) - czarownica czystej krwi, jedyna córka śmierciożerców: Kordelii i Zethara Black. Urodziła się z przypadłością heterochromi, przez co jej prawa tęczówka była niebieska, a lewa zielona. Uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i trafiła, w przeciwieństwie do rodziców, do Gryffindoru. Walczyła w obu Bitwach o Hogwart. Następnie poślubiła Jonatana i miała z nim czwórkę dzieci: Destiny, Avalon, Christophera i Carolyn. Wczesne życie Pierwszy rok Drugi rok Trzeci rok Podróż do Hogwartu Mary jak co roku siedziała w przedziale z Seamusem i Deanem. Byli pierwszymi osobami, które spytały się o pokrewieństwo między nią, a Syriuszem Blackiem. Odpowiedziała im, że jest siostrzenicą Blacka, ponieważ jej matka jest jego starszą siostrą. Po tych wiadomościach zaczęli wypytywać ją o wszystko z nim związane, ale przerwał im nieoczekiwany postój pociągu. Okazało się, że to dementorzy przeszukują ekspres. Zakapturzona postać źle wpłynęła na Deana i Seamusa, ale najgorzej na Mary, która prawie zemdlała. Jednak ktoś odgonił dementora, a tym samym ocalił ich. Lekcje Będąc na drugim roku Mary musiała wybrać, których przedmiotów będzie się uczyć w trzeciej klasie. Wybrała wróżbiarstwo, opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami i numerologię. Już na pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa pożałowała swojej decyzji. Wróżenie z fusów było dla niej nudne i bezsensowne. Wieść o tym, że Harry w filiżance ma układającego się z fusów ponuraka nie zrobiła na niej żadnego wrażania, ponieważ po części przeczuwała, że był to Syriusz zamieniony w czarnego psa. Gdy musieli prowadzić senniki wymyślała sny na przemian z Seamusem. Zamiast patrzeć w Kryształową Kulę bazgrała coś na pergaminie. Od razu polubiła nowego nauczyciela OPCM - Remusa Lupina. Z pewnością druzgotki, czerwone kapturki, zwodniki itd. były ciekawsze od Kryształowej Kuli. Na jednej z lekcji profesor pokazał im bogina. Gdy nadeszła kolej Mary, bogin zmienił się w nią, tyle, że z Mrocznym Znakiem. Między lekcjami dziewczyna czasem rozmawiała z Lupinem o Syriuszu, który jest jego przyjacielem. W tym roku opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami nauczał gajowy Hogwartu - Rubeus Hagrid. Mary miała złe przeczucia już wtedy, gdy musiała kupić Potworną Księgę Potworów. Na pierwszej lekcji Hagrid wprowadził hipogryfa. Tylko Harry gotowy był na nim polecieć. Kiedy wylądował, Draco rozwścieczył Hardodzioba mówiąc, że musi był bardzo łagodny. Ten rzucił się na Malfoy'a prawie nic mu nie robiąc. Mary bardzo rozbawiło jego udawanie. Następne lekcje stały się bardzo, ponieważ karmili tylko gumochłony. Syriusz wdziera się do Hogwartu Pewnej nocy Syriusz Black wdziera się do Hogwartu w postaci czarnego psa i próbuje dostać się do dormitorium Gryffindoru. Kiedy nie udaje mu się, tnie płótno obrazu Grubej Damy i ucieka. Gdy Mary dowiaduje się o tym zdarzeniu, cieszy się, choć stara się tego nie pokazywać. Miejsce Grubej Damy zajął Sir Cadogan. Mecz quidditcha Nastał dzień pierwszego meczu quidditcha w sezonie. Miał się odbyć między Gryffindorem, a Slytherinem, jednak tak się nie stało. Malfoy, czyli szukający Slytherinu miał kontuzję, chociaż Mary przeczuwała, że udaje, aby nie grać w deszczową pogodę. W zamian zagrali z Puchonami. W tym czasie na stadion weszli dementorzy. Przez nie Harry spadł z miotły, a Mary kolejny raz była o włos od utraty przytomności. Gdy Potter trafia do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, sugerowała, że może ma amnezję, jednak po jego przebudzeniu szybko odrzuciła tą teorię. Hogsmeade i kolejny mecz Mary kolejny raz wybiera się do Hogsmeade. Będąc w Trzech Miotłach dołącza się do rozmowy o Blacku i Peterze, jednak następnie wściekła wychodzi, ponieważ tylko ona wiedziała, jaka jest prawda. Gdy Gryffindor grał przeciwko Krukoną, na stadion wtargnęło trzech dementorów. Mary, która zawsze prawie mdlała w obecności dementorów, tym razem nic nie poczuła i szybko domyśliła się, że nie są oni prawdziwi. Okazało się, że byli to przebrani Draco, Crabbe i Goyle. Kolejny raz rozbawiła ją klęska Malfoy'a, przez którego pomysł Slytherin stracił 150 punktów. Syriusz w wieży Gryffindoru Syriusz kolejny raz pod postacią psa wykradł Neville'owi kartkę z hasłami i wszedł do dormitorium gryfonów. Następnie, chcąc złapać szczura zaatakował Rona. Wszyscy myśleli, że pomylił się z łóżkami, ale tylko Mary znała prawdę. Coraz bardziej zaczynała się cieszyć z powodu wolności swojego wujka i coraz trudniej było jej to ukrywać. Dalsze wydarzenia Mary razem z Harrym, Ronem i Hermioną odwiedzają Hagrida jeszcze przed śmiercią Hardodzioba. Na próżno próbowali go pocieszyć. Następnie wymknęli się z chatki pod peleryną niewidką i usłyszeli dźwięk upadającego toporu oraz jęk Hagrida. Po straceniu hipogryfa cała czwórka wędrowała w przygnębieniu po błoniach. W końcu Parszywek uciekł, a Ron pognał za nim. Następnie zjawił się Krzywołap i wielki czarny pies, który wciągnął Weasley'a pod konary Bijącej Wierzby. Mary natychmiast pobiegła za nim, ale nie po to, aby uratować Rona. Chciała jak najszybciej zobaczyć się ze swoim długo nie widzianym wujkiem. Syriusz zaciąga Rona i Mary do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a po dłuższej chwili dostają się tam również Harry i Hermiona. Nie zrozumieli zachowania dziewczyny, która stała obok Rona cała rozpromieniona. Syriusz natychmiast rozbroił Harry'ego i Hermionę, a jedyną osobą, której nie rozbroił była jego siostrzenica, co było kolejną niezrozumiałą dla trio sprawą. Następnie trójka zaatakowała Blacka, a Mary nie ruszyła się, ponieważ nie wiedziała w kogo ma wycelować zaklęcie. W końcu do pokoju wtargnął profesor Lupin, dzięki któremu trio poczuło ulgę, ale nie na długo. Następnie wtargnął Snape, ale został rozbrojony i oszołomiony przez Mary. Remus i Black zażądali od Rona Parszywka, a Mary próbowała go na kłonić na oddanie go. W końcu Weasley oddał im szczura, który z początku próbował uciec, ale w końcu odmienił się z powrotem w Petera. Dawni przyjaciele i Mary chcieli go zabić (Mary po zgodzie Blacka), ale Harry oznajmił, że lepiej oddać go w ręce dementorów. Gdy chcieli oddać Petera dementorom, Remus zamienił się w wilkołaka. Syriusz staną w obronie nastolatków i zamienił się w psa, a następnie zaczął walczyć z przyjacielem. Wykorzystując sytuację Pettigrew kolejny raz zamienił się w szczura i uciekł. Harry pobiegł za osłabionym Syriuszem i próbował uratować ich od dementorów. Następnie zobaczył srebrnego jelenia i zemdlał. Zmieniacz Czasu Mary razem z Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem byli w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ponieważ Ron doznał kontuzji. Dumbledore oznajmił Hermionie, że może użyć Zmieniacza Czasu, który dostała w pierwszym semestrze, aby zaliczyć wszystkie lekcje. Mary, Hermiona i Harry cofnęli się w czasie do momentu, gdy szli do chatki Hagrida. Następnie uwolnili Hardodzioba i ocalili pierwsze życie. Potem znaleźli się obok Wrzeszczącej Chaty i czekali, aż rozegrają się tam wszystkie wydarzenia. W końcu Mary, trio, Lupin, Syriusz i Peter wyszli. Dziewczyna wraz z Hermioną i Harrym pobieli nad jezioro, gdzie zobaczyli jak Black i Potter zostają zaatakowani przez dementorów. Harry zrozumiał, że to on wtedy wyczarował patronusa i zrobił to ratując życie sobie i Syriuszowi. Następnie razem wsiedli na hipogryfa i polecieli do wieży w Hogwarcie, gdzie Black był trzymany przed oddaniem go zakapturzonym istotą. Uwolnili go, a następnie chwilę z nim rozmawiali. Mary w końcu mogła się w spokoju pożegnać z Syriuszem, który powiedział, że zawsze postara się jej pomóc, a następnie dał Harry'emu pozwolenie na wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Następnie wrócili do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie leżał zdezorientowany Ron. Wytłumaczyli mu wszystko, a następnie wyruszyli na ucztę z okazji zakończenia roku. Czwarty rok thumb|190px|Sukienka Mary na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym Piąty rok Wakacje 1995 Mary w wakacje odbyła z rodzicami najpoważniejszą kłótnię, jak do tej pory. Kłócili się o poglądy na temat działalności Voldemorta. Kiedy kilka dni później dowiedziała się, że Harry musi się udać na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa Magii nie wytrzymała wrednych komentarzy rodziny i uciekła na Grimmauld Place 12, czyli do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Tam uczestniczyła w spotkaniach grupy, co oburzało w szczególności Freda i George'a, którzy tłumaczyli się, że są starsi od niej i też mogą należeć do Zakonu. Za wytłumaczenie im tego zabrał się Lupin, który mówił, że "gdyby nie Mary, mieli by o połowę mniej informacji, niż teraz". Poza spotkaniami spędzała czas głównie na sprzątaniu domu i wysłuchiwaniu krzyków obrazu swojej babci - Walburgi Black, która uważała ją i Syriusza za zdrajców krwi. Na początku sierpnia do rodzinnego domu Blacków przybył Harry. Kilka dni później Potter wybrał się z Arturem Weasley'em na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa. Po powrocie na Grimmauld, Mary dowiedziała się od niego, że widział jej rodziców rozmawiających z Lucjuszem Malfoy'em i Ministrem Magii. Następnie przyłączyła się do bliźniaków i Ginny, którzy śpiewali i denerwowali panią Weasley. Gdy przyszły listy ze szkoły, okazało się, że Hermiona i Ron zostali prefektami, co trochę zaskoczyło Mary. Początek roku Na początku podróży Mary siedziała w przedziale z Deanem i Seamusem, ale po kłótni z tym drugim dosiadła się do Harry'ego, Neville'a, Ginny i Luny. Tak jak Ginny, Mary była zadowolona z jej obecności. Następnie Longbottom pokazał im swoją roślinkę - Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Reszta podróży minęła w spokoju, a Mary przyznała, że incydent z kaktusem był lepszy niż siedzenie z Seamusem. Po przybyciu do Hogwartu Harry zdziwił się co ciągnie powozy. Luna wyjaśniła mu, że to testrale, a Mary potwierdziła, że widziała je już od dawna. Tiara Przydziału co roku układała nową piosenkę. Tym razem wyraźnie ostrzegała o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających na każdego człowieka. Na uczcie okazało się też, że nowa nauczycielka OPCM - Dolores Umbridge, została przysłana z Ministerstwa. Już na pierwszej lekcji całkowicie odrzuciła zajęcia praktyczne i nauczała jedynie teorii. Gdy Potter zaczął się z nią kłócić, Mary również włączyła się do dyskusji, jednak w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie dostała szlabanu. Podejrzewała, że jej rodzice zabronili Dolores zrobić jej coś bolesnego, gdy dowiedzieli się, iż będzie ona uczyć w Hogwarcie. Nauczycielka została następnie Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu i zablokowała wszystkie kominki (uniemożliwiając im kontakt z Syriuszem) oraz sprawdzała przychodzące sowy. Gwardia Dumbledore'a Mary, dowiadując się o pomyśle Hermiony, aby zrobić z Harry'ego nieoficjalnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią bez wahania zgodziła się, a na pierwszym spotkaniu w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem podpisała listę. Jako miejsce ich spotkań wyznaczyli Pokój Życzeń. Następnie Mary pomogła Hermionie użyć zaklęcia Proteusza na galeonach, aby pozostali członkowie GD mogli się porozumiewać. Już na pierwszych zajęciach uczyli się nowych zaklęć, o których na lekcjach Umbridge jedynie czytali. Szósty rok Oceny Mary z sumów: * Astronomia: powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: wybitny (W) * Zaklęcia: wybitny (W) * Obrona przed czarną magią: wybitny (W) * Wróżbiarstwo: powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Numerologia: wybitny (W) * Zielarstwo: powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Historia magii: powyżej oczekiwań (P) * Eliksiry: wybitny (W) * Transmutacja: wybitny (W) Siódmy rok Późniejsze życie Po upadku Voldemorta Mary zdała OWTM-y i zaczęła pracować w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Swoimi eliksirami wyleczyła wiele chorób zakaźnych, za co została umieszczona na kartach z czekoladowych żab. Mając dziewiętnaście lat spotkała tam Jonatana, który również był uzdrowicielem. Po roku przyjęła jego oświadczyny. W 2003 urodziła im się pierwsza córka, Destiny, w 2004 Avalon, w 2006 Christopher, ich jedyny syn, a w 2009 ich ostatnia córka, Carolyn. Wszystkie dziewczyny odziedziczyły po Mary loki, jednak tylko Avalon i jej brat, Chris mają włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu. thumb|117px thumb|left|124px|Carolyn na trzecim roku Umiejętności magiczne * Magia niewerbalna: Mary posługiwała się tym rodzajem magii już przed pójściem do Hogwartu, przez co na lekcji zaklęć jej piórko uniosło się, a ona nie wypowiedziała żadnego słowa. W szóstej klasie była jedną z nielicznych osób, które rozbroiły przeciwnika. * Oklumencja i leglimencja: to dwie specjalności Mary. Były to jedne z wielu rzeczy, których uczyli jej rodzice, ale te najbardziej lubiła. Już na pierwszym roku umiała wedrzeć się do czyjegoś umysłu, tak aby ten człowiek nic nie poczuł. Dzięki temu wiedziała gdy ktoś kłamie i błyskawicznie dowiadywała się o wszystkim. * Teleportacja: umiejętność tę Mary znała od rodziców, którzy często w ten sposób teleportowali się z nią w różne miejsca, jednak samodzielnie zaczęła jej używać dopiero na kursie teleportacji na szóstym roku. Zdała egzamin za pierwszym razem. * Eliksiry: ulubiony przedmiot Mary w Hogwarcie. W całej swojej nauce w Hogwarcie dostawała same W. Na egzaminie z sumów otrzymała najwyższą ocenę. Gdy Harry znalazł książkę Księcia Półkrwi przestała być najlepszą uczennicą, ale nadal dostawała W za każde zadanie z tego przedmiotu. Potrafiła samodzielnie uwarzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy, a w późniejszym życiu nawet Felix Felicis. * Patronus: Mary jest zdolna do wyczarowania cielesnego Patronusa, czego nauczyła się na spotkaniach Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Jej patronus przybiera kształt małego smoka. Charakterystyka Wygląd Mary jest szczupłą dziewczyną średniego wzrostu. Miała gęste, kręcone włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu i heterochromię, przez co jej prawa tęczówka była niebieska, a lewa zielona. Te dwie cechy wyróżniały ją z tłumu, co z resztą nie przeszkadzało jej. Na siódmym roku zaczęła spinać włosy w niski kucyk po prawej stronie. Nie przywiązywała dużej wagi do wyglądu, a z biżuterią ograniczała się do pierścienia mamy i naszyjnika z jej inicjałami. Charakter Mary jest optymistycznie nastawiona do życia, jednak nigdy nie dała sobą pomiatać. Posiadała ogromny talent magiczny, o czym świadczy fakt, że już na pierwszym roku umiała używać zaklęć niewerbalnych. Zawsze dąży do wyznaczonych celów. Relacje Rodzice Jonatan Black Dzieci Seamus Finnigan . thumb|178px Stosunki Mary i Seamusa prawie nigdy nie ulegały zmianie. Byli oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi wraz z Deanem Thomasem. Po raz pierwszy spotkali się w Ekspresie do Hogwartu przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku. Od razu nawiązali dobry kontakt, rozmawiając o kartach z czekoladowych żab i zaklęciach. Pokazała mu ich kilka, mówiąc, że są bardzo łatwe do opanowania. Na lekcjach siedziała w ławce z nim, lub z Deanem. Zawsze dziwiło go, że Mary jest jedyną gryfonką, która nie traciła punktów dla Gryffindoru na lekcjach eliksirów prowadzonych przez Snape'a. Pomagała mu z pracami domowymi. Na drugim roku wspólnie wymyślali, kto może być dziedzicem Slytherina, a gdy Seamus zaczął podejrzewać, że to Harry, natychmiast wyperswadowała mu ten pomysł. Następnie zaczęli przepuszczać, że to Draco Malfoy. Po atakach na dzieci mugolaków obaj zaczęli się martwić o Deana, który myślał, że nim jest. Na trzecim roku zaraz po znalezieniu przedziału Seamus zaczął wypytywać Mary o pokrewieństwo między nią, a Syriuszem Blackiem, który jako pierwszy w historii uciekł z Azkabanu. Zdziwił się, gdy Mary powiedziała mu, że Black jest jej wujkiem. Na czwartym roku byli razem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, na którym zostali do końca. Piąty rok rozpoczęli od kłótni w przedziale. Seamus uważał, że powrót Voldemorta to zwykła bajeczka Harry'ego, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. W tedy Mary bez słowa wzięła swój kufer i przeniosła się do przedziału Herry'ego, Neville'a, Ginny, Luny, Hermiony i Rona. Na lekcjach po między Mary i Seamusem siedział Dean, który próbował ich pogodzić, jednak jego starania okazały się bezskuteczne. Po ucieczce dziesięciu śmierciożerców z Azkabanu, w końcu ją przeprosił i ich relacje wróciły do normy. Na szóstym roku Seamus zazdrościł Mary tego, że została zaproszona do Klubu Ślimaka, jednak nie chciał kolejny raz się kłócić, więc dość skutecznie ją maskował. Był trochę naburmuszony za to, że Mary poszła na przyjęcie bożonarodzeniowe z Harrym, a nie z nim. Podczas siódmego roku, gdy w Hogwarcie zaczęli panoszyć się śmierciożercy, Seamus wreszcie zrozumiał, jakie było dzieciństwo Mary, która wychowywana była przez sługów Czarnego Pana. W późniejszym życiu nadal się lubili. Dean Thomas Harry Potter Hermiona Granger Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley Rodzina Weasley Severus Snape Bellatrix Lestrange Luna Lovegood Draco Malfoy Lucjusz i Narcyza Malfoy Syriusz Black Kategoria:Użytkownicy